


Love at first... kiss?

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon - TV, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonki, dating show, kiho, kiho monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: In which Hoseok uses his last resort.





	Love at first... kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Kiho monthly / August / Film/TV.
> 
> For my dear Kwonyooshin, again kkkkk, for her patience, support and help~
> 
>  
> 
> ***Please, forget any mistakes I could have done since I didn't check before posting it :'(

Hoseok was still considering dashing out of the room.

When his friends, specially Hyungwon, told him to give it a try, at first sounded really weird. But the more they talked about it, the more convinced he felt. Hyungwon had found his boyfriend in the same program so, why not?

Of course, being at home, considering his options while chatting quietly with Mihyuk wasn't the same as standing right out of the set of the new dating show he'll be a part of.

'Love at first kiss' was simple, indeed. He just needed to stand there, in the middle of the white set, his eyes covered with a red tie, and wait for the contestants to kiss him. 

And that was what make him feel nervous the most. Hoseok wasn't that experienced on dates. His friends had the wrong impression of him. Or maybe not, since they almost pushed him to participate.

Dressed up with a sleeveless denim jacket, a bit worn out on the edges, a plain black t-shirt, deep blue skinny jeans and his favorite sneakers, he didn't think he was the most suitable for the show. Minhyuk had told him to show his arms off ("they're big and nice, of course the others have to see them"), nor his thighs, but with Hyungwon agreeing with Min, Hoseok didn't have a chance, ever.

—Hoseok —one of the woman of the staff took him out of his thoughts—, please follow me.

He had lost his chance to run away. So, instead of keeping his insecurities on mind, Hoseok took a deep breath and walked, seeming more confident than how he really felt.

—Now, you have to stay here, quiet. We'll put you the blinder and, when you hear the countdown, it's because the show will start soon, okay?

—Okay.

His voice trembled a bit, and he hoped he had imagined it breaking in the end.

Soon enough, they instructed Hoseok to close his eyes. It helped him not to scare himself with the clothing a caring par of hands put to cover them.

Once again, the same woman repeated the mechanic of the show: the MC would say hello to the audience, tell them how the program worked, and then would talk about Hoseok, his name, age, height while showing a video of him... He didn't remember if they would mention his sexual preferences, but whatever. Even if being pansexual wasn't the common, Hoseok was proud of himself. His friends supported him, and he knew his mom had had a hard time accepting the reality, but he was sure one day she'll understand him and everything would be fine again.

—We'll start recording in five, four, three...

The young man was conscious the last two numbers were said with fingers, so he just stayed like a statue, barely moving while breathing.

To not freak out, Hoseok kept counting his heart beats, as he still heard what the MC was saying through the microphone.

That's how he knew the first contestant was coming. They just said a number and told the person to enter the room, walk over Hoseok and kiss him.

Soon enough a pair of hands cupped his cheeks, little hands, feminine, Hoseok could think before another lips made contact with his own. He did his best to get in the same page at the stranger, but even if he tried, he couldn't must his heart to feel anything of it.

They had a time limit, and when they reached it, both of them break apart, the contestant being moved to another room, while the second person entered the basement.

By the third one, Hoseok thought it wouldn't work out. He hadn't felt anything at all. Maybe a bit of pleasure, but nothing that told him he had found his lover, so his hopes weren't as high as they were in the beginning.

—We call out our fourth and last contestant of the night. Please, enter.

Hoseok felt as if he was in a trance. Everything was on mute, nothing seemed to be moving around him, until he was conscious of the presence of the last person a few steps away.

And maybe he was imagining things, but the air suddenly changed around them, an electric wave passing through his nerves the exact moment the pad of his (or her) fingers made contact with his cheeks.

Hoseok couldn't resist the urge and moved forward, capturing the stranger's lips in a kiss that felt like it was the first but the hundredth between them at the same time.

His heart fluttered as his stomach did some somersaults, his skin burning in anticipation, already wanting to see who the other was, how he (or she) looked, how her (or his) skin would feel under his ministrations, how the other would react to all the things Hoseok was wanting them to do together, even if it was just hold hands. He knew he couldn't touch, so he did his best to keep his hands behind his back, relishing on the amazing kiss they were giving each other.

Sooner than expected the time was up, the last person stepping out and being called to go to another room, to wait for Hoseok's decision. He could feel, though, that the participant was a bit opposed to leave just yet. They had about three minutes, but it felt like an eternity and a second at the same time.

—Now, Hoseok, you can take off your blindfold.

The first thing he saw were the ton of cameras and lights pointed on his direction. It made a bit difficult to focus his eyes, but when he did, the MC was right by his side.

—How was that? Did you feel something with the kisses.

A light blush slowly painted his cheeks, and Hoseok couldn't feel anymore embarrassment than he already felt talking about something as personal as a kiss. But the show was about it, so he should just bare with it.

—Yeah, I felt.

—Do you have someone in mind?

—Yes —and the sole memory of their kiss made his lips tingle, his heart beating faster with anticipation.

—And... do you think that person feel the same?

—I hope so.

If Hoseok was honest, he had gone with no expectations at all. The probabilities of him finding the love of his life on a dating show were low, he knew it. But here he was, feeling like a teenager after his first kiss wanting to get to know his crush better.

—We hope so too! Now, is time for the contestants to make their decision. Please, come with me to our waiting room.

The place he walked into was as white and bright as the rest of the place.

—Are you excited?

—I think I can barely breath.

—Oh, okay. I'll ask you to calm down a bit, we don't want you to faint right here.

The MC laughed it off, but it didn't help Hoseok that much. Instead, he got even more conscious of himself.

—Now the contestants are making their decision. In a minute or so, the right one should be here.

He knew the man was about to leave him alone, that he had to do that, but Hoseok would have preferred him to stay, just for the sake of having someone who he could talk to.

He forgot about that, tho, the moment another person entered the room...

It felt surreal. The boy who walked in his direction seemed like he had walked right out of his dreams. With disheveled gray hair, rounded glasses and nerd-like clothes, Hoseok felt lovestruck. He couldn't be that lucky. He couldn't have found the love of his life so easily.

—Hello.

With just that word, Hoseok knew he was whipped. And the best part was he didn't care.

—Hello.

Obviously the cameras were still recording each one of their movements, but he had to make sure the guy in front of him was the right one.

So, before any of them could muster another word, Hoseok kissed the stranger with the same anticipation he felt when he had the blindfold.

—You are —he said, finally, not wanting to let go of the slightly smaller man, cupping his cheeks with his hands.

—Yes, I am.

And maybe the MC was about to enter to say some bullsh*t of how the show had helped them to find each other, maybe. But, for now, Hoseok could only focus on their current kiss, and the fact that he had finally found his lover.

***

With the excitement of the moment, Hoseok forgot two things: the first was ask the boy his name before the two of them had to take different paths; and the second, the fact that the show didn't end just there.

He remembered it the exact moment the staff of the show sent him an e-mail telling him where he should be that day in the afternoon.

The set date.

How Hoseok could have forgotten it?

"If Kihyun is there too, that means you have found your date~"

That set Hoseok's tummy into a fit of funny movements he could only associate to excitement because he couldn't be in love just yet, right?

So his name was Kihyun.

—Kihyun —he pronounced, the name rolling off his tongue naturally.

It felt nice to finally be able to put a name to the cute man he had met yesterday, instead of calling him 'cutie', which he really was but... yeah.

In that moment, Hoseok was trying to choose the perfect outfit for their first date.

He had noted Kihyun liked his muscles, since he had touched his arms with gusto, moving his hand from his shoulders to his elbows up and down. That was the reason why he had a leather jacket ready for him to put before heading to the restaurant.

After taking his time showering, it took him only five minutes to choose his clothes and get dressed.

Minhyuk always told him his hair looked better a bit messy than neat, so Hoseok towel-dried it and rearranged it with his hands.

A final look at his full body mirror helped him give the last touches before putting his shoes on and get out of his department. He didn't live that far away from his destination, but he liked being earlier than late and make his date wait more than necessary.

 

The cameras were already rolling when Hoseok arrived, the same woman from yesterday giving him some details about what he needed to do and soon at least three cameraman had their cameras focusing on him.

—Go with the staff to get make up and when you're ready, we'll make you some questions about what happened yesterday and your feelings and spectations for today.

—Ok.

His belly churned at the mere thought of speaking about everything that had happened in less than 48 hours. The fact that it felt surreal didn't seem like something he could share without feeling embarrassed.

—Relax —one of the make up artists spoke to Hoseok, after seeing him having a hard time being quiet—. Did your choice meet you after you kissed?

—Yeah, he did.

—Then he's going to come. The possibilities are two: yes or not. But if he already said yes yesterday, the chances of him coming today are almost 99 against 1.

Hoseok was about to say thank you, but the staff of the show cut him right there, so he only could make a bow and head over the woman who had called him so the asking session could start.

Everything happened in a hurry. He walked to the chairs they had prepared, sat down in one of them beside the MC and answered question after question, trying to be honest without embarrassing himself in the process.

They were about to finish so Hoseok could go and wait properly out of the coffee shop than someone said Kihyun was on his way there.

Hoseok's heartbeat went straight to almost deafening, as it was the only sound he could hear.

Everyone around him told him to move and stay beside the shop's door, that they would fix whatever Hoseok left unanswered.

Even if he was excited and nervous, he did his best not to show it, keeping his stance as normal as possible.

After what seemed like hours, his waiting ended the moment a small figure appeared in the distance.

Kihyun had came. Everything else could fail now. Everything, except their date and which Hoseok hoped would be his longer and happiest relationship ever.

 

***

—The show is about to start!

His boyfriend was already on the sofa in front of the TV. Today was the day his eposide on 'Love at first kiss' will be airing, but if Hoseok was completely honest, he didn't want to watch it in the slightest.

—I'm coming~

Kihyun had decided they should check the chapter while eating popcorn and cola, like it was just another movie night in which they ended making out, the television only serving as a background noise.

Tonight wasn't the case, tho. 

—Why do you want to watch this?

The younger sent him one of his deadlier looks.

—Are we going to have this conversation right now?

—I mean, I understand you're curious and all, but I'm not that interested.

(He really was, but was ashamed of his boyfriend seeing him kiss another people).

—We met through that show. Of course we have to watch it together. Now shut up cuz it's about to start.

Hoseok knew Kihyun didn't intend on being harsh, so he just slumped beside him, quietly wishing the program would end as soon as possible.

—Oh, my God. You really looked gorgeous that night.

Well, if his boyfriend was going to compliment him, then it wasn't that bad of an idea.

—Yeah.

—I know you told me your friends helped you choose the outfit but damn, you arms... You know I have a thing for them.

—Yeah —Hoseok started to blush—, I know.

When the kissing begun, though, the older wished to be anywhere but there.

—The girl seemed to like you. Did you really not feel anything for her?

—I know I'm pansexual and stuff, but no. I didn't even like the kiss. She was so into it, that I couldn't even react.

—Okaaay.

Hoseok felt the need to tell Kihyun not to ask if he didn't want to hear his answers, but thought otherwise. He had suggested seeing the show, right?

The room fell onto an awkward silence while both of them had their eyes fixed on the screen.

Until Kihyun came out and Hoseok lost his breath.

—Oh my God. Do you really know how much I loved your look by then? I love your pink hair, don't misunderstand me, but... I have a thing for lenses. And you looked so cute with that outfit.

His boyfriend was silent, but he didn't notice it as the both of them in the show were kissing like they had done it thousand times before.

—I knew you were the one the moment you stepped in front of me —Hoseok confessed suddenly, not caring if he was saying a secret he had kept from Kihyun since that day—. I couldn't see you. But I felt your presence. Even now, when I'm about to wake up and you are right beside me, not doing anything but stare, I know you're there. And I love it.

After his blabbering, he looked at his boyfriend, only to see him quietly crying, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

—Kihyunnie? Are you okay?

A hiccup could be heard over the voice of the MC.

—You love me... since that moment.

—Yeah, I do.

The older moved to hug him, even if the position wasn't the most comfortable.

—I do, too. You really looked so gorgeous that day —their eyes finally met and Hoseok lost his focus for a second, his mind drowning on the bright brown orbes that looked at him like he was the only man on Earth—, I thought I didn't stand a chance seeing all of tham beautiful people. That's why I kissed you with all I had. I didn't want to regret later not giving you the best kiss I could have gave you. And... when I saw you were happy to see me after the decision... I thought you were the one for me.

By then, both of them were crying.

—Really? Because I thought the same.

—I love you, Seokkie. Even if some day we could get ashamed of the way we met, I wouldn't have it any other way.

—I love you too, Kihyunnie.

Both of them laughed at their cheesiness, enjoying their company and the fact that destiny had made the best job with them.

And... if they ended making out in the sofa once again, it was only between them and the soft cushions under Hoseok's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writting this~~


End file.
